


Make Over

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's doing Zayn's make-up on the set of Best Song Ever, and Zayn starts asking questions. Questions Niall's not ready to answer. Questions about what Niall really thinks of him, and what he wants their relationship to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieCee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCee/gifts).



> So this was just a short little mini-fic I wrote for my friend Ellie for Valentine's Day, based off a photoset I saw on tumblr where Niall admits to doing Zayn's make-up for BSE. It's nothing too serious but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

Zayn was in the studio, sitting on a chair and staring at himself in the mirror. He laughed. For some reason, he was actually excited about this video. He rarely got excited about their videos, but this one was pretty exciting. He got to dress up in drag, and, even though many people would question his amount of joy over that, at that moment he really didn’t care. He wondered who would be the person to do his make-up. Hmm… Louis would probably just laugh the entire time, and Harry would probably try to steal his high heels and wear them himself.

Suddenly, he heard a door open, and footsteps coming. He turned around and saw someone who was wearing tennis shoes, black pants, and a red shirt. Eye shadow, mascara, nail polish, and blush (amoung other things) were in their hand. “Hey Malik.”

He smiled. “Hi, Niall.” Niall grinned at the sight of Zayn’s grin, and proceeded to walk over towards him.

"So… what are we thinking here?" Niall asked, putting the make-up on the table in front of Zayn.

"I… have no idea," Zayn said, chuckling mid-sentence.

"Oh come on, Malik. You’ve grown up with three sisters and a mum. You’ve been around women your entire life. Surely you must know how make-up works."

"I know how it WORKS. I’m just not sure what will work for this character, you know?"

Thankfully he didn’t have to think for long, because just then Ben Winston entered the room. “Hey guys. Ready to be Veronica, Zayn?”

"Umm… I guess." He laughed.

Ben spent the next few minutes laying out what Veronica was supposed to look like, how much make-up to put on, etc. After he was sure they got it, he left Zayn and Niall alone again. They weren’t particularly sure why they needed to be left alone for this, in all honesty. It wasn’t like it was something life-changing.

Zayn sat up straight and turned so that he was directly facing Niall. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Niall cracked his hands and shook his shoulders, making sure he was completely ready to give Zayn the best he could. Zayn laughed at him. He was so silly. “Okay.” He grabbed the blush and started gracefully putting it all over Zayn’s cheeks the way Ben had instructed. “You know, Zayn. It’s a shame that my character in this video is so much older than yours.”

"Oh? And why is that?" He found it kind of hard to speak when make up was being put all over his face. How did girls do this regularly?

"Because if he wasn’t, we could be the ones kissing." Zayn looked at him, extremely confused. Was he being serious right now or just joking? "Haha, just kidding."

Zayn forced a laugh, even though he wasn’t completely sure this was a lie. It wasn’t the first time Niall had said something like this. Just a few nights before this, he had made a “joke” about the two of them going on a romantic date together at Nando’s. Even though Nando’s wasn’t the most romantic place to have a date at by any means, he still sounded pretty serious about it.

He thought about this for a few more moments, as Niall started putting on his lip gloss. “Hey, you know what would be really funny? If you tested out that lip gloss on me.” He waited a moment for some sort of reaction from Zayn, but when none came, he said, “Hahaha. Just kidding. Wow, I am on fire today.”

Zayn stared at him for a moment. “Niall, can I ask you something?”

"In just a moment. Gotta add the mascara. Close your eyes." He did as instructed. He heard what sounded like a loving sigh escape Niall’s lips.

"Niall?"

"Sorry, your eyelashes are just… so beautiful." One more loving sigh. Finally, Zayn could feel what he assumed was the mascara trace across his eyelashes, followed quickly by eye shadow. It felt so drawn out, like Niall was trying to savor every moment of this. "Okay, you can open them now."

"Alright. What I was gonna ask was… what do you think of me?"

Niall froze in his steps for a moment. “Umm… I think you’ve got amazing eyelashes and look pretty wicked in a dress.” Under his breath, he said, “and in anything else.”

Zayn pretended not to hear that. “That’s not what I mean. Lately you’ve been making these, these comments, about us together, and attempting to pass them off as jokes, but…” he could tell he had him now. “It’s pretty obvious that you mean them as more than just jokes.” Niall was still frozen, obviously unsure of how to respond. “Babe, are you listening?”

"I’m listening."

"What are we? What do you want us to be?"

Suddenly Niall turned around. “Honestly, Zayn? You’re right, okay? I want us to be together. I want to be able to go on that romantic date to Nando’s with you, and kiss you, and send all sorts of sappy Valentines to you, and just… I love you.”

He was shaking, Zayn noticed. “Do you need to sit down?” He stood up to make room for Niall on his chair.

"Well… what happens now? Are you gonna kick me to the curb?"

He nodded, thinking. “Hmm… well, I guess I’m gonna finish getting ready as Veronica, finish up this video, and…” Niall sighed, convinced all of this meant the answer was no. “…And then I guess we’ll go on that romantic date to Nando’s.” Niall perked up all of a sudden. Was this really happening? Zayn smiled at him, then reached out his arms. “Come here, I have some lip gloss that needs testing out.” He winked, then pulled Niall into a huge kiss.

Five minutes later…

"Wow," Niall said, in the bathroom. "I guess lip gloss really DOES leave a mark on your cheeks." He laughed.

"Niall!" a voice called. Suddenly he felt like he should hide, but where? He panicked and started pulling out paper towels and stuffing them in his pocket. _Wait, what the heck?_ he thought as the person the voice had come from entered the room. “Niall. Seriously man, what is taking so long?” It was Louis. “I don’t like this video that much either, but you can’t run from it. Just a few more scenes and it’ll be over, okay?” Suddenly he noticed what looked like make-up on Niall’s cheek. “Wait a minute.” He came a little closer and touched Niall’s cheek. “Are you picking up groupies on the video shoot?”

"No," Niall responded a little too quickly, making an awkward smile.

"Well where else could you have gotten that lip gloss mark from? The only other person who it could possibly be is…" Something clicked in his mind all of a sudden, and his mouth dropped open.

"Well, gotta go," Niall said, using the paper towels in his pocket to wipe off the last traces of the lip gloss. "Can’t be late to your own video shoot, you know. Best fans in ta world and all that." He rushed out of the bathroom as fast as he could and hurried to where the rest of the video crew were shooting.


End file.
